


Ocean Avenue

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Song fic. Marinette and Adrien lost touch. Will the best friends get back together?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 12





	Ocean Avenue

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

It was the akumaless summer. It seemed like Hawkmoth was taking a vacation. In truth Gabriel had to work out some business and decided to leave Adrien at home with his body guard. So of course in between the rare photo shoot, he would stay up all night as Chat with Ladybug or Marinette. After the first two weeks Chat and Ladybug just started meeting at the Eiffel Tower to hang out on patrol nights. They theorized some, but mostly they just met as friends. With Marinette he would hop down on her balcony and water her flowers until she opened the hatch. Sometimes they would play games, sometimes they'd talk, other times he was content to just watch her work on clothing. That was the best summer of his life.   
Marinette was thrilled to not have to fight akumas. Better yet, she got to spend even more time with her best friend. She'd wake up as her parents went to bed and go to sleep after she had helped with the baking. Occasionally she'd have to adjust her sleep schedule to accommodate catering, but mostly she slept through the heat of day and hung out with Chat at night. She wasn't really sure when it had started, but after the first time he visited she gave him croissants and beat him at Mecha Strike and he'd come back ever since. She couldn't remember when she'd last had so much fun or been so content with someone's company. The first Eiffel Tower hang out and picnic had been her idea, which had surprised Chat, but he never missed those either. They were best friends whether she wore the mask or not and she was so happy with that. 

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our barefeet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

As soon as Adrien turned 18, he immediately moved out. He had transferred all his money to a new account after his father went to bed so that he wouldn't be left high and dry. He got a job at Marinette's parent's bakery. He was happy he got to see her so often as Adrien, not that he stopped the nightly visits. She had warmed up to him both with and without the mask and he'd never been happier. He began to act more like himself, at first worried she might find him out, but then relieved when she didn't think anything of it and bantered with him during the day like she did at night. Ladybug had also started visiting him since he had moved to make sure everything was going well. One time he forgot to get groceries so the next night she brought him some. He hadn't asked her to, but that's just who she was. She also brought him see pastries which were much appreciated. Now that he could have friends over, Marinette and Nino came over all the time. Alya, Kagami, Chloe, and Luka would also occasionally stop by. It was nice. Until it wasn't. 

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah yeah_

Marinette thought back to her friend. It had been a while since he had gone. She wondered how he was, how he really was. She'd text and call when their schedules lined up, but it was hard. She missed their talks and jokes and all of the games they made up and played. She missed him.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

Adrien's thoughts yet again wandered back to his friend. She always contacted when she could. She even helped him with things here or there. He couldn't believe even so far away she was probably the most helpful person in his life. It was his fault when the communication eventually stopped. He broke his phone and couldn't get the contact transferred over. It was about a month before he realized what a problem that was. He didn't have contact with any of their old friends to get her number. At that point he was scared she'd hate him.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah_

Marinette didn't know why the messages and calls had stopped. Maybe he was busy. Maybe she was too clingy. Maybe he had new better friends and didn't like her anymore. Without him, she had no reason to stay in Paris, so she didn't. She called Uncle Jagged and he was glad to take her around with him as his personal designer until she found something else. The last part was him insisting that she would find something better. 

_I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now_

Adrien couldn't help but look up to the moon and remember all the times they had raced under it on the rooftops in Paris, especially that last night when he told her he'd be leaving. Tears began to well up so he detransformed to show her why. She froze and detransformed as well. Everything clicked and they hugged as they cried. They didn't leave each other until the sun rose and he promised her he'd be back, it would just take some time. Presently he made a decision about what was really important to him. He'd go back to her and explain everything. He'd beg for forgiveness, and if she'd let him, he'd stay by her side forever. He booked the next flight and ran to the plane. He didn't bring a suitcase, he didn't need one. He could get his things later. Packing would be wasting time that he could be with her. He got to the bakery and Tom and Sabine smiled. He asked about Marinette. She wasn't there and they didn't know exactly where she was, but they knew where she would be. He got another plane ticket. 

_We're looking up at the same night sky  
We keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

Marinette was finishing fixing up Jagged's outfit so he could go on stage after Fang had a bit of fun with it. She looked out the window to the stars and her mind wandered to how they reflected in Chat's eyes as they danced on her balcony. She shook her head and went to stage left in case she was needed for any touch ups in between. 

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah yeah_

Adrien was just barely able to get a VIP ticket, and while it was to his favorite musician, he wasn't there for the music. Stage left. She always stood stage left… There! 

"Marinette!"  
Huh? Who was calling her- "Adrien!"


End file.
